Ailleurs
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Apprendre une nouvelle réalité. S'y confronter, et s'en émerveiller. Car au coeur des steppes glacées, l'homme qu'il aime l'attend. Et est prêt, pour la première fois depuis des années, à lui faire partager ce qu'est sa vie à présent. -Lemon- [CaMilo - Part 2/2]
1. Ailleurs- Partie I

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de Camus, et je publie pour l'occasion un texte sur lequel je travaille depuis plusieurs mois. Je voulais initialement publier le 23 février, date de mon « anniversaire » de fandom que je fête normalement toujours avec un CaMilo. J'ai échoué ces deux dernières années, mais cet écrit a beaucoup grossi, et y ayant déversé mon HeadCanon le plus pur, je l'ai divisé en deux.

La suite paraîtra donc le 23 Février. Gros, gros écrit sur ce pairing merveilleux qui nous fait tant rêver.

Il s'agit là de **ma vision d'eux aussi sincère que personnelle**. Je ne cherche pas à convaincre qui que ce soit, mais voici « Camus et Milo » pour moi. Et si je parviens cette année à publier enfin le premier chapitre de la grande fiction que je prépare, eh bien… Voilà quelle sera une part de leur histoire. J'espère donc que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **CaMilo.**

**Rating: M. (Lemon)**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

**Ailleurs**

« A travers la tempête, et la neige, et le givre,  
C'est la clarté vibrante à notre horizon noir;  
C'est l'auberge fameuse inscrite sur le livre,  
Où l'on pourra manger, et dormir, et s'asseoir. »

Charles Baudelaire, _La Mort des Pauvres_

Le sifflet lointain d'un train quittant la gare.

Une station ancienne, perdue dans le temps, qui frappait toujours Milo par son aspect déconnecté de la réalité qu'il connaissait. Il souffla sur ses doigts déjà gelés malgré les gants, observant sans vraiment les voir les autres usagers. Il récupéra rapidement son maigre baluchon, cruel rappel que ses jours ici étaient précieusement comptés, et se décantaient en heures, bien plus qu'en journées. La permission qu'il avait pu négocier ne lui permettrait pas d'emporter plus que l'essentiel. Et lorsque l'on apprendrait, là-haut, où il avait passé les prochaines quarante-huit heures, il aurait à répondre de ses actes, à n'en point douter. Mais il sourit malgré cela, songeant que ce dont il avait réellement besoin l'attendrait là-bas. Le propriétaire des lieux aurait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le recevoir et l'assurer de ne pas totalement céder au froid.

Le Chevalier quitta la gare, négociant avec un habitant une place sur son traîneau. Il se permit de flatter le museau de l'un des huskys sibériens attelés avant de s'installer, se recroquevillant dans un coin pour se faire le moins gênant possible. Il avait conscience d'avoir obtenu un service contre denrées, mais rien ne l'assurait du confort du voyage. Il se fit oublier, observant les immenses steppes glacées défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. La rapidité des chiens, liée au gel régnant dans ce pays eut tôt fait de faire perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Milo préféra ne pas songer à la dangerosité de la chose : ses cils auraient pu geler, après tout.

Mais cela lui donnait une excuse pour exprimer un bonheur et une excitation qu'il ne savait pas bien comment décrire autrement.

Arrivé au village, il savait que le reste se ferait à pied. Personne ne s'approchait du logement reclus des Chevaliers du Verseau, protégé par une toundra particulièrement épaisse, et éloigné de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du village le plus proche. Tout avait été fait pour assurer un isolement total de ceux qui devaient être formés. Bravant la nature peu avenante et le froid mortel, Milo poursuivit sa route. N'écoutant pas les injonctions des habitants locaux l'incitant à la prudence. Il était amusant de songer que les Chevaliers avaient, au fil des années, gagné une réputation de sorcière du Moyen-Âge, auprès desquels on venait chercher aide et remède, tout en craignant pourtant de s'approcher de leur territoire.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, la lueur salvatrice se fit enfin voir. Le huitième gardien s'arrêta un instant, contemplant la beauté sauvage de ce paysage au coucher du soleil, vivant au cœur d'un silence absolu. Aucun bruit aux alentours, si ce n'était le hurlement au loin d'un loup affamé. Le Chevalier du Scorpion songea que le chemin jusqu'à sa demeure avait un air familier avec celui du cœur du propriétaire actuel des lieux. Un chemin froid et tortueux, demandant courage et patience, mais dont la chaleur intense valait chaque heure de souffrance et de questionnement.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage couvert de neige. Oui, vraiment, Camus ressemblait à sa demeure.

Il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres du bâtiment. Ce n'était ni trop près, ni trop loin. Suffisant pour que son ami soit averti de sa présence, et choisisse la meilleure façon de l'accueillir. C'était la première fois que le Grec était autorisé à revenir depuis l'arrivée des disciples du Français. Milo ne pouvait pas réellement compter la fois où la folie l'avait déposé aux pieds de l'isba. Les enfants, encore trop jeunes, ne se souvenaient pas de l'identité de l'être menaçant venu chez eux. Heureusement.

Cette fois serait donc la première pour être présenté. Pour entrer de nouveau dans la demeure de son amant en tant qu'invité.

Et à présent, Milo masquait mal son anxiété à l'idée de se confronter à une réalité totalement transformée. L'isba avait été leur chez eux pendant les années qui avaient suivi le départ de son camarade, au travers des quelques visites que le huitième Chevalier était parvenu à négocier. Mais depuis l'arrivée de ses élèves, Camus lui avait demandé de garder ses distances, le temps de s'ajuster lui-même à sa nouvelle réalité. Et à présent… Le Grec se préparait à constater qu'il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu là où il l'avait pourtant toujours été.

Un éclat écarlate, au loin. Le Français se tenait à la porte pour l'accueillir, vêtu d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes, totalement imperméable à la température extérieure. Le regard grenat inflexible se planta dans le sien, sans que jamais son expression ne changea. L'invité s'avança, stoppant ses pas à quelques centimètres du Chevalier du Verseau. Mieux valait garder une légère distance, il savait que Camus ne lui aurait pas pardonné de tenter un baiser alors que ses disciples auraient pu surgir à tout instant.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Milo dut se retenir de fermer les yeux. La voix de son amant semblait plus grave et plus belle à chacune de leurs rencontres.

« Classique. Dix heures de train, deux heures en traineau, trois à pied.

—Tu aurais pu faire usage de ton cosmos, tu sais.

—Et signaler en une fraction de seconde où je me trouvais ? Je n'ai que deux jours à tes côtés, j'aimerais en profiter avant de me faire taper sur les doigts.

—Et tu détestes courir dans le froid.

—Il y a de ça, oui. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres pâles. Le ventre du Grec, déjà, se tordait de bonheur face à cette expression qu'il adorait. Camus s'écarta, ouvrant la porte à son invité. Milo pénétra dans l'isba en poussant un soupir de bonheur. La chaleur de la demeure le réchauffa au plus profond de ses os, et il aperçut avec joie le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Nul doute que Camus avait fait un effort particulier pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas froid.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une chaise et un livre abandonnés près de la fenêtre, preuve que Camus avait guetté son arrivée et l'attendait depuis un moment déjà. Il frôla la main de son compagnon, lui offrant un regard empli de gratitude, auquel répondit un simple haussement d'épaules. Il récupéra les effets de son invité pour les mener dans une pièce adjacente. Milo, pour sa part, observait les lieux à la fois si familiers et si étrangers. Il reporta son attention sur le maître des lieux lorsque celui-ci revint au salon, se régalant d'une vision attendue depuis des mois. S'avançant vers son amant, il frôla du bout des doigts une mèche égarée sur la gorge du Français. Il vit le collier de frissons sur la peau pâle, mais retint tout autre geste en croisant le regard pourpre posé sur lui.

_Pas ici. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. _

_« Plus tard ?_

— _Evidemment. »_

Retirant sa main, le Grec s'éloigna, et posa les yeux sur les carnets emplis de lignes aux langues différentes soigneusement posés sur la table.

« Comment leur as-tu expliqué la situation ?

—Je n'ai pas eu à me justifier. Je leur ai simplement donné les faits.

—Tous ?

—Tu te doutes que non. Mais suffisamment pour être honnête avec eux dans la mesure du possible. Le reste, ils ne peuvent et ne doivent pas le savoir.

—Ce sont tes disciples, Camus. Au moins l'un d'eux prendra ta suite en tant qu'espion, et développera ton sens de déduction.

—Je serais certainement mort d'ici-là, répondit le Français d'un ton factuel. Le plus important, ce sont eux. Ils sont l'avenir de notre fonction. Les premiers apprentis de notre génération.

— Tu as toujours eu l'art de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

— Cette plaisanterie n'était déjà pas drôle la première fois.»

Un sourire rayonnant lui répondit.

L'invité balaya la pièce du regard, s'imprégnant de sa nouveauté à présent que Camus n'y vivait plus seul. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et nota que l'unique photo qu'ils avaient prise ensemble avait disparu de l'âtre où elle se trouvait depuis plusieurs années. C'était un vieux cliché, pris lors de leur jeunesse au Sanctuaire. Même pas une photo intime, mais un souvenir important à leurs yeux. Le huitième gardien sentit sa poitrine se serrer, inconsciemment. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être déçu, il le savait bien. Camus ne pouvait pas risquer d'exposer une affection trop profonde à des disciples auxquels il s'astreignait à apprendre à se détacher. L'ironie aurait été palpable, surtout pour l'un des disciples pour lequel son ami avait développé des trésors de patience pour le consoler lors de son arrivée.

Machinalement, cependant, il passa les doigts sur l'ancien emplacement. Pas de poussière, moins par marque du temps que par propreté absolue de la demeure.

« Je ne l'ai pas cachée. Elle est dans notre chambre. »

Le timbre grave résonna derrière lui, sans que Milo ne sursautât. Il se retourna pour faire face à son camarade qui le fixait, les bras croisés, comme pour le défier de croire un instant qu'il aurait pu commettre un tel acte. Mais déjà, le désarroi du huitième Chevalier s'était éteint, remplacé par un espoir renouvelé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, auquel répondit inconsciemment son amant. Le Français avait dit « notre ». Il ne l'excluait pas de sa demeure, et n'avait rien changé de ses pensées. Par un simple mot, il venait de balayer l'angoisse ayant pris racine au fond de son cœur il y avait de cela plusieurs mois déjà. Le pouvoir du verbe du Verseau était au moins aussi fort que les poèmes qu'il lisait, inlassablement.

Milo se permit de se rapprocher, frôlant le bras de son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Cela te convient ?

— Evidemment. C'était ma décision.

— Tu ne penses pas que c'est risqué ?

—Ils n'ont pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre.

—Et tu penses que ça les en empêche ?

—Absolument.

—Déesse. Je suis ravi que tu n'aies pas été mon maître.

—Malpoli. »

Ils échangèrent un regard souriant. L'étau autour du cœur du Chevalier du Scorpion se desserrait lentement, alors qu'il constatait que Camus et lui avaient été capables de reprendre leurs habitudes en quelques instants. La barrière du maître des glaces ne s'était pas reformée, il restait ouvert à leurs discussions, à sa présence. Cela seul valait les heures de voyage, car au sein de sa demeure, son hôte se révélait comme il ne le ferait jamais ailleurs.

Un élan d'amour, de tendresse, saisit le Grec et il dût contenir le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Ses yeux le trahirent, pourtant, il le sût à la façon dont son camarade l'observait, souriant discrètement.

« Souhaites-tu manger quelque chose en particulier ? Ils vont bientôt revenir de leur entraînement.

— Ils sont encore dehors à cette heure ?

— Je leur ai permis de rentrer plus tôt, exceptionnellement. »

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à protester, mais un regard sévère l'avertit en un instant que cela ne serait pas accepté.

_Ce sont mes disciples. Je t'interdis de douter. _

L'invité ravala les mots qu'il allait prononcer, et se demanda pourquoi cela le choquait. Son sort n'avait jamais été plus enviable, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades. Camus lui-même avait souffert d'engelures et d'hypothermie une centaine de fois. Ils avaient été, pour la plupart, affamés, battus et torturés. Peut-être était-ce de voir son ami être celui donnant ce genre d'ordres qui le perturbait. Lui qui savait mieux que personne ce qu'il avait dû traverser…

Le onzième Chevalier perçut son trouble, son regard s'adoucissant immédiatement. Du bout des doigts, il frôla la joue tannée, ramenant les yeux azurs à lui.

« Ils vont bien. »

_Je ne leur ferais jamais ça. _

Le Grec hocha doucement. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire : Camus avait élevé ses disciples depuis des années, et si les deux garçons avaient résisté si jeunes à leur entraînement, nul doute que son ami n'avait aucune intention de les voir périr à présent. Il ne se serait jamais permis de le dire ou de l'écrire, mais son affection envers eux était sincère. Plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, c'était certain.

Choisissant de refermer ce sujet délicat, Milo se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains, et vit les préparatifs du dîner sur le comptoir.

« Je prendrais la même chose que vous, Camus. Ne change rien pour moi. Par contre, si tu as quelque chose à boire… »

En quelques minutes, une tasse brûlante fut placée dans ses mains. Savourant la chaleur bienvenue entre ses doigts, et l'odeur intense émanant du thé russe, le Grec observa son hôte ranger les affaires qu'il avait sorties en l'attendant, le frôlant constamment en passant près de lui. Milo sourit, conscient que c'était sa façon de lui signaler son envie de contact. Son besoin, auquel il devait encore résister. Laissant ses doigts frôler la main près de la sienne, il répondit avec tout le désir qu'il ressentait également. Voir le Chevalier des glaces normalement si calme se mordre la lèvre avait quelque chose de fascinant. Sa bouche elle-même était incroyablement hypnotisante…

Mais cet instant ne pouvait durer éternellement.

Il vit le regard écarlate quitter le sien, fixant un point par-delà son épaule. Milo se retourna brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux silhouettes qui s'étaient approchées en silence. Visiblement, les enfants avaient pensé être discret, et à présent, deux paires d'yeux brillant fixaient intensément l'intrus de leur univers. Incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter, le Grec resta silencieux, attendant l'intervention de leur maître.

« Hyôga, Isaak, je vous présente notre invité: Milo, Chevalier du Scorpion.

— Chevalier.»

Un salut à l'unisson, et une révérence légère. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'enseignement protocolaire que les deux apprentis avaient reçu. Plaçant sa main droite sur son cœur, Milo répondit avec autant de déférence, songeant qu'il était important de confirmer ce qu'ils avaient appris.

« Apprentis. »

Laissant les rênes de la discussion à Camus, le Grec observa les incarnations en chair et en os que le Verseau lui décrivait depuis plusieurs années à travers ses lettres. Il n'avait nul besoin de les introduire individuellement : Milo, par les mots de son ami, les connaissait déjà. Il tendit néanmoins la main aux deux enfants, serrant la leur et estimant leur poigne. Sur leurs doigts courraient des cicatrices familières que le huitième gardien avait déjà vues sur les mains de son camarade, signe que leur entraînement avait commencé sérieusement.

Isaak le détallait également, d'un regard légèrement méfiant. Hyôga, pour sa part, peinait à dissimuler combien il était intrigué, bien que trop peureux pour approcher. Sans leur laisser le temps de poser des questions indiscrètes, Camus reprit le rythme de sa demeure, ordonnant à ses disciples leurs tâches du soir.

Milo les regarda interagir en silence, s'asseyant près de la cheminée dans le fauteuil qu'il avait toujours occupé, serrant une nouvelle tasse chaude entre ses doigts. Il ne dit mot pendant l'heure qui suivit, préférant observer. Il voulait voir. Apprendre ce qu'était le nouvel univers du onzième Chevalier depuis que le Grand Pope avait achevé de le pousser à grandir en s'occupant d'autres êtres humains.

De temps à autre, il sentait le regard des élèves se poser sur lui. Mais s'ils s'interrogeaient, ils restaient respectueux dans leur attitude, se contentant de s'assurer du confort de leur invité. Milo regardait Camus, également. Détaillant sa façon de se comporter en présence des deux enfants. Dans chaque geste, me Chevalier du Scorpion percevait un amour sincère, mais une froideur apparente, n'ayant pour autre but que de les pousser à donner leur maximum. Mais plus encore, à ne pas s'attacher à lui, par sa sévérité.

Les apprentis l'ignoraient sûrement. Milo, pour sa part, avait appris à lire à travers les lignes.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme : le Grec n'imaginait pas un instant que la table était habituellement bruyante, mais il avait conscience que sa présence perturbait quelque peu les habitudes des apprentis. Il pouvait voir leur malaise, et leur envie, pourtant, de poser enfin les questions qui les taraudaient. Ne préférant pas provoquer quoi que ce soit, Milo demeura silencieux.

Arrivés au plat principal, Isaak sembla estimer, pour sa part, qu'il avait été suffisamment patient.

« Chevalier du Scorpion, où vous êtes-vous entraîné ? »

L'interpellé grimaça intérieurement. Il était difficile de savoir comment agir sans pour autant marcher sur le territoire de Camus, et le huitième gardien lança au onzième un regard confus. Celui-ci hocha lentement, l'encourageant silencieusement.

« Milo, Isaak. Milo, cela suffira largement. Sur l'île de Milos, en Grèce.

— Milo, c'est Grec pour 'pomme,' c'est bien cela ?

— Tout à fait. »

Leurs connaissances étaient impeccables. L'idée qu'il leur ait enseigné ce mot le fit sourire, intérieurement.

« C'est bizarre comme prénom.

— Isaak. »

Le ton était sans appel. Milo se mordit la lèvre, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'enfant trop vif pour son propre bien. Il était inutile de douter quant aux qualités d'héritier de l'apprenti. De nouveau, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Camus.

_« Agis comme bon te semble. »_

Pouvait-il leur dire ? Leur apprendre ? Leur parler ? Tenter de leur expliquer, au moins partiellement, une autre part de leur réalité ? Oui, sans hésiter. Ces deux apprentis étaient ceux de son ami : nul doute qu'ils avaient été confrontés, depuis leur arrivée, à toutes les vérités jugées nécessaire par le onzième Chevalier.

Frôlant son verre du bout des doigts, le huitième gardien plongea son regard dans les pupilles vertes qui lui faisaient face.

« Tous les chevaliers n'ont pas la même histoire, vois-tu ? Je suis né aux portes du Sanctuaire, et je porte le nom que mon maître a souhaité me donner, ou plutôt, celui auquel il a pensé. D'autres gardent leur identité initiale, certains utilisent un alias, devenu plus naturel que leur véritable prénom. »

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le Chevalier du Verseau, demeuré silencieux et les bras croisés. Inspirant lentement, il répondit à la curiosité grandissante qu'il voyait naître, ayant conscience qu'il ne pourrait y échapper.

« Je suis né à une époque de grands philosophes. Je suppose que ceux m'ayant nommé en avait un certain amour, et je n'ai jamais estimé nécessaire d'en changer. »

Voyant que son hôte s'apprêtait à se lever, Milo s'empressa de poser la main sur la table.

« Camus, j'ai apporté… enfin, je ne sais pas si ça a bien supporté le voyage, mais je me suis dit qu'ils aimeraient essayer quelques produits grecs. »

Un sourire fasciné étira les lèvres de Hyôga. Le regard vert d'Isaak se mit à pétiller de curiosité, et le cœur de Milo lui parut soudainement plus lourd à porter. Il espérait que ce n'était pas leur donner trop, ou pas assez. Camus n'avait pas l'air de désapprouver, et il se raccrocha à cette pensée. Il déposa devant les enfants émerveillés les desserts qu'il avait réussi à conserver plus ou moins bien au cours de son périple.

Les observant face aux denrées inconnues, il ne perçut aucune méfiance dans leurs gestes. Leur enthousiasme était visible et sincère, et le Grec sut que Camus les avait élevés à tout aimer. Tout apprivoiser de leurs papilles : le Français avait toujours apprécié sa gastronomie, mais plus encore, il avait conscience que ses disciples devaient être capables de savourer ce qu'on leur offrait, quelles que soient les circonstances, sous peine de se trahir. Quand bien même leur palais serait mené à goûter, à l'occasion, un met empoisonné…

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Milo préféra effacer ce souvenir de mission de son esprit, son attention se reportant entièrement sur les visages enfantins dont les bouches se voyaient couvertes de miel. Le _baklava_ avait disparu en quelques instants, dévoré par les deux apprentis qui parurent prendre des couleurs, le regard brillant de délice sous des saveurs nouvelles. Camus, pour sa part, saisit un _koulourakia_, souriant doucement derrière sa dégustation.

« Merci, Milo. C'est délicieux.

— La boulangerie près du port était ouverte lorsque je suis parti. J'ai pensé… qu'ils aimeraient bien découvrir quelques saveurs du Sanctuaire.

— C'est vraiment très bon.

— Merci, maître Milo. »

Le Chevalier du Scorpion écarquilla les yeux, incapable de répondre. Figé sur place, il vit le petit rire du Français, à peine caché derrière ses mains croisées. Clairement, son ami se moquait de sa maladresse. Ce qui, en soi, était plutôt bon signe. Milo leva les yeux au ciel, et posa une main dans les cheveux blonds, avant de les décoiffer doucement.

« Je t'en prie, bonhomme. Cela me fait plaisir. »

Un sourire rayonnant sur ce visage grave d'enfant. Le regard bleu limpide semblait étinceler en cet instant, et le Grec songea, un peu tard, que c'était peut-être l'un des premiers gestes d'affection qu'il recevait depuis les tragiques incidents qui avaient précédé son arrivée. Incapable de cesser pour autant, et préférant ravaler l'émotion manquant de le submerger, il ajouta un peu de miel sur le nez blanc.

Un cri indigné et un rire éclatant furent ses récompenses.

Tout occupé qu'il était à répondre à leurs bravades, et à apprendre la prononciation des desserts au plus jeune des apprentis, Milo manqua le regard d'amour pur porté sur lui à cet instant. Il le sentit, pourtant, par le fil de cosmos qu'ils partageaient depuis si longtemps, et y répondit avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable.

Quelques instants plus tard, Camus empila les assiettes avant de se lever lentement.

« Isaak, Hyôga. Préparez-vous pour ce soir, je viendrais vous chercher à six heures demain matin.

—Oui, Maître. »

Les deux enfants vinrent offrir leurs salutations, avant de débarrasser la table. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger et se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'eau. Le Chevalier du Scorpion siffla discrètement.

« Je suis impressionné.

—Crois-moi, c'était loin d'être acquis.

—Je m'en souviens fort bien à travers tes lettres. Tu peux être fier de toi, et d'eux par la même occasion.

—Je l'ai toujours été. »

Sans plus de commentaires, le Chevalier du Verseau tourna les talons, invitant silencieusement son compagnon à le suivre. Milo observa les élèves fermer la porte de leur chambre, située totalement à l'opposé de celle de leur maître.

« Ce n'est pas un peu étrange de les éloigner autant ?

—Savoir se détacher passe par plusieurs paliers. Certains sont très pragmatiques. »

Cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de demeurer auprès de Hyôga des heures durant lors des premières semaines ayant suivi son arrivée…. Haussant les épaules, il continua sa route, récupérant ses affaires pour les déposer dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Il n'avait pas menti : la photo jaunie avait pris place sur la commode ancienne, et il se surprit à sourire tendrement. Il récupéra la serviette laissée à son attention avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente. Frissonnant dans sa nudité, il se hâta d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il sentit avec plaisir l'eau brûlante couler sur lui, songeant avec amusement au fait que Camus avait certainement fait tourner la chaudière pour lui en cette occasion.

Posant les mains sur le mur, il savoura la brûlure particulièrement forte de la chaleur après avoir eu si froid toute la journée. C'était un véritable luxe en ces terres reculées, et le frileux Grec appréciait plus encore qu'autrefois le plaisir d'en bénéficier. Les premiers séjours à l'isba avaient été particulièrement compliqués à ce niveau-là.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il sentit un corps se coller au sien, mais frémit bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer possible. Le souffle frais de Camus frôla sa nuque, et Milo planta son regard dans le reflet de celui qui le fixait.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien raisonnable ?

—Tu es ici. Nu, dans ma douche. Si tu penses que je vais perdre un instant de plus, tu te trompes lourdement. »

Un rire échappa au huitième Chevalier, suivi d'un soupir de plaisir en sentant les mains aussi avides qu'abîmées parcourir sa peau avec une passion toujours renouvelée. Il suffit de quelques secondes à Milo pour se mettre à haleter, serrant les poings contre la vitre embuée. Il songea, avec plaisir, que Camus n'était jamais autant lui-même que dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'au cœur même de sa demeure, il pouvait démontrer de toute son envie d'aimer et de posséder l'homme qui avait su le séduire il y avait des années.

Ses mains glissèrent plus bas, ses lèvres toujours divinement collées à cette zone si sensible derrière l'oreille du Grec. Les doigts caressaient, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, glissant partout où ils étaient autorisés et invités. Mordant la nuque de son amant, Camus ferma les yeux, savourant par son toucher la redécouverte d'un corps qu'il pensait pourtant connaître. Sous ses phalanges, la peau du Grec lui livrait de nouvelles cicatrices, souvenirs de missions toujours plus dangereuses que Milo devait effectuer. Les bras, le torse… Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur le souffle du Grec, sur son appréciation de moins en moins discrètes.

Les reins, les hanches, les contours du nombril et…

« Camus. »

Son prénom, murmuré avec une sensualité qui le ravissait toujours autant.

Un sourire étira les lèvres pâles. Son amant avait toujours été sensible, même s'il pouvait certainement attribuer ce fait à leurs rencontres toujours plus espacées. L'honnêteté absolue du Grec dans l'intimité était un véritable péché, qu'il savourait chaque fois un peu plus. Il rouvrit les yeux, se collant cette fois-ci entièrement au corps bronzé qu'il colla contre la paroi. Un hoquet de plaisir échappa au huitième gardien, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es… un vrai tortionnaire.

—Je crois me souvenir que tu m'aimes pour cela.

—Si tu savais combien. »

Le sourire de Camus contre son épaule était plus précieux que tout au monde. Milo aurait voulu pouvait se concentrer dessus, mais déjà les mains caleuses reprenaient leur danse sur sa peau, l'une frôlant sa gorge et son torse, l'autre glissant plus bas, bien plus bas. Le pouce appuya un instant sur son nombril, laissant le Chevalier du Scorpion se mordre la lèvre de la pression instaurée à la fois par cette main habile, et ces reins avides qui, collés aux siens, ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination quant au désir de son partenaire.

Il accrocha l'éclat carmin dans le reflet de verre. C'était un défi, à présent. Les baisers reprirent sur sa peau exposée, remontant de sa nuque au creux de sa mâchoire. Camus frôla le coin de ses lèvres de sa bouche avide, mordant avidement. Un gémissement sourd échappa au Grec lorsque les hanches se mirent en mouvement contre les siennes, lentement, presque paresseusement.

Milo retint un hoquet de désir, se mordant la lèvre déjà sensible, se répétant inlassablement qu'il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller comme avant. Il ne pouvait pas faire de bruit. Mais Camus ne l'aidait clairement pas. Dans le reflet, il pouvait voir toute la malice et le plaisir de son amant, dont les mains à présent remontées sur son torse jouaient de ce qu'elles avaient provoqué. Les morsures sur sa nuque se faisaient toujours plus intenses, et Milo songea un instant qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Le désir lui consumait les reins, répondant avidement à la friction engagée par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se tourna brusquement, saisissant le visage du onzième Chevalier pour plaquer sa bouche contra la sienne.

Un baiser, enfin.

Le premier depuis des mois. Sous ses doigts, il sentit un frisson secouer Camus. Le plaisir, le désir, le soulagement. Déjà, sa langue venait frôler ses lèvres. Milo pencha la tête, approfondissant le baiser sans masquer un instinct son envie. La sensation de sa langue contre la sienne accentua encore l'intensité du baiser, et un soupir d'envie lui échappa. Sa main droite glissa derrière les reins de Camus, le ramenant contre lui. Et lorsqu'il le plaqua de nouveau contre la paroi, un cri étouffé lui fut dérobé. Et les mouvements reprirent, lents, si lents, entretenant leurs désirs. Ce fût son tour de le redécouvrir. De frôler de ses doigts cette peau abîmée par le froid dont il ne se lassait pas. Il mordilla ses lèvres, observant la beauté surréelle du Français. La façon dont ses longs cheveux venaient lécher ses reins, le charme indéniable de son regard pourpre au cœur de son élément, et sa peau diaphane, jamais douce pourtant.

Camus glissa une main jusqu'à ses lèvres, caressant lentement la peau sensible. Un regard, une demande.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

_Dieux._ Il le tuerait comme ça, un jour.

Il happa les doigts abîmés, savourant de les sentir jouer avec sa langue, sans jamais détacher son regard de celui qui l'observait. Il ouvrit un peu les lèvres, jouant indéniablement de son avantage, charmant le Français, le tentant plus que ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais. Le mouvement était indécent. Et lorsque la main du Grec se referma sur le sexe de son amant, l'expression de pure concupiscence n'échappa pas à Camus. Milo voulait jouer, clairement. Grondant de plaisir, il remplaça de nouveau ses doigts par ses lèvres, ravageant la bouche tentatrice tandis que ses doigts descendaient faire leur office.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu le temps de s'aimer correctement.

Un frisson échappa au Grec, alors qu'il répondait furieusement au baiser offert. Les doigts de Camus… Cette préparation si lente, si nécessaire, si délicieuse.

_« Han ! »_

Le plaisir le déchira, tout à coup, et son regard écarquillé n'avait d'égal que le cri étouffé dans l'épaule du Français. Clignant des yeux, Milo s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration, de se concentrer quelques secondes au moins.

« Putain ! Camus, viens !

—Tu es… vraiment… sûr ? »

Chaque mot était ponctué de mouvement toujours plus insistant sur cette zone si délicieuse, et Milo jura qu'il allait perdre ce qui lui restait de raison. Accroché aux épaules du Verseau, espérant désespérément de rester silencieux et cohérent, il saisit la nuque pâle.

« Prends-moi. »

Il fût certain d'entendre Camus jurer. Il manqua d'en sourire, mais en un instant, sa jambe fut soulevée contre une hanche, et il se hâta de suivre le mouvement. Il voulait ancrer son regard dans le sien, savourant chaque seconde de cette sensation si délicieuse. Mais dû céder, face à l'envie qui le dévorait. Il vit son amant, haletant, le corps brûlant d'envie pour lui au point d'en trembler et le regard fou de désir. Le Grec s'accrocha aux épaules pâles, se mordant la lèvre, chaque geste manquant de le faire hurler en sentant le sexe aller et venir en lui.

Embrassant furieusement son amant, Milo tenta de noyer son plaisir lorsqu'enfin, après des mois d'attente, Camus l'aima sous l'eau brûlante.


	2. Ailleurs- Partie II

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici la seconde partie de cet écrit. Je n'ai pas réussi à publier le 23, mais heureusement, je ne suis pas trop loin de la date. Je célèbre donc mon anniversaire de fandom (sept ans, déjà!) avec la suite et fin de ce CaMilo rempli d'amour.

Je répète qu'il s'agit d'une vision personnelle, et je souhaite juste offrir toujours plus de CaMilo au fandom francophone. Je remercie celles qui m'ont fait part de leurs reviews enthousiastes et de leur soutien, cela fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **CaMilo.**

**Rating: M. (Lemon)**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

**Ailleurs - II**

Etalé dans les draps, un rire échappa au Chevalier du Scorpion. Au-dessus de lui, Camus souriait, plus tendrement qu'il ne le montrait jamais. Les mèches carmin glissaient sur la peau bronzée, la main droite du Grec trouvant place au creux de ses reins tandis que la gauche frôlait le visage si près du sien. Milo le tira à lui, lui demandant de nouveau de se placer entre ses jambes, ce que le Français lui accorda volontiers. Caressant l'épiderme pâle, le huitième gardien se colla au corps aimé, inspirant l'odeur qu'il adorait. Il porta à ses lèvres la paume abîmée, embrassant doucement les doigts calleux. Camus sourit, sa propre main trouvant place dans les boucles étalées en désordre sur son oreiller. Il souhaita, silencieusement, que l'odeur de son amant s'imprègne dans les draps. Qu'il puisse, pour quelques jours au moins, savourer encore les senteurs d'été qu'il emportait avec lui, inlassablement.

Un rire doux ramena son attention à l'être dans ses bras.

« Je devrais rester six mois loin de toi plus souvent.

— Idiot.

— Et pourquoi n'as-tu de cesse de t'améliorer ?

— Parce que le manque te rend subjectif. »

Un nouveau rire leur échappa. Sous les fourrures, la température était idéale. Collé au corps de Camus, Milo se sentit pris d'une immense fatigue, luttant pour ne pas céder au sommeil.

« Que leur as-tu dit… puisque je dors dans ton lit ?

— Nous avons un matelas en plus, je l'ai amené dans ma chambre. Officiellement, nous faisons lit à part.

— Quelle horreur.

— Je n'allais pas leur détailler notre nuit.

— Non, mais… je t'interdis de t'éloigner. »

Les mots s'échappaient plus lentement. L'épuisement lié au voyage commençait à le rattraper.

Ils roulèrent sur le côté. Milo posa sa joue au creux de l'épaule de Camus, son bras s'enroulant autour de son torse, avide de contact et de chaleur. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir : face à un tel bonheur, cela semblait pécher que de perdre plusieurs heures. Pourtant, la caresse des doigts pâles sur sa joue eut raison de sa volonté.

« Dors, Milo. »

Un baiser sur ses lèvres et un murmure à son oreille suffirent à venir à bout de sa résistance. Il ne se décolla néanmoins pas un instant du corps nu contre le sien, savourant la chaleur bienvenue. Il entendit Camus ouvrir son livre de sa main libre, et murmurer à voix haute les lignes sous ses yeux, dans une des dix langues qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Une litanie hypnotique et rassurante, à laquelle Milo s'abandonna sans mal. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa porter par le timbre grave près de son oreille, lui contant une histoire dont il ne comprenait rien, mais adorait déjà tout.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le lit était vide. Enfilant rapidement une tenue chaude, le Chevalier du Scorpion aperçut par la fenêtre Maître et disciples en plein entraînement. Camus faisait visiblement démonstration de son cosmos, et de ce que devrait devenir ceux de ses disciples. Ces derniers, fascinés, buvaient ses paroles, attentifs comme toujours aux enseignements de leur mentor.

Quittant la chambre après avoir refait le lit de la façon dont il se rappelait vaguement avoir préférence du Français, Milo se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aperçut une part de petit déjeuner laissé à son attention, et sourit doucement puis se servit une tassé de café brûlant. Manger, d'abord. Faire honneur à la cuisine de son amant, et à la règle élémentaire qu'il avait apprise depuis que son propre maître l'avait laissé mourir de faim sur l'île de Milos : tout ce qui peut être consumé se doit de l'être. La teneur du goût n'était qu'un bonus supplémentaire, heureusement toujours présent dans ce que préparait Camus. Gardant sa tasse entre les mains, il céda à un accès de folie et ouvrit la porte pour observer l'entraînement se tenant à l'extérieur.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, il détailla les gestes du maître face à ses élèves. La façon dont ses doigts abîmés se mouvaient de manière hypnotique, créant peu à peu au creux de sa main, une sphère de froid et de neige. Les deux enfants regardaient le tourbillon contenu dans la paume du Magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Souriant doucement, le Chevalier du Scorpion se souvint que c'était également la première chose que son ami lui avait montré lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à contenir cette puissance gelée.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous parveniez à recréer ceci immédiatement. Contenez le froid dans votre paume, et créez la force centrifuge avec votre autre main.

— Quelle température, Maître ?

— Moins trente degrés Celsius. Vous devriez le savoir à présent.

— Bien, Maître. »

Un air concentré, et un autre paniqué. Milo haussa un sourcil : la dynamique semblait claire et très différente d'un apprenti à l'autre. Les deux garçons, face à face, entamèrent des gestes familiers, grimaçant sous l'effort demandé. Camus se tenait là, les bras croisés. Observant le froid que ses élèves devaient créer. En surveillant la force, l'intensité. S'assurant que jamais ils ne débordaient. Le Chevalier du Scorpion vit, à plusieurs occasions, les doigts d'enfants bleuir face à une température devenue trop basse. Immédiatement, son amant réagissait, interrompant l'effort, frictionnant les mains gelées, s'assurant de leur motricité…

Avant de les ramener inlassablement à l'exercice demandé.

« Tu ne les laisseras pas s'en sortir sans y parvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Grec en s'approchant lentement.

— Je les prépare depuis une semaine. Ce sont les bases de mon attaque, il est nécessaire qu'ils les maîtrisent maintenant.

— Tous les deux ?

— J'ignore lequel reprendra mon armure, Milo.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. »

Aucune ironie. Le regard de sang était inflexible, alors qu'il observait, enfin, les prémices de sphères de neige se former dans les doigts de ses disciples. Un sourire, ô si discret que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait manqué, étira les lèvres du onzième gardien.

« Hyôga n'a pas encore fini de me surprendre. »

Milo fronça les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu les connais mieux que moi.

— Te joindras-tu à eux ?

— Moi ?

— Oui. J'aimerais qu'ils essaient de te lancer leurs prémices d'attaque. Pour moi, ce ne sont que des frimas, je ne suis pas certain de bien sentir la différence. Mais toi, sensible comme tu es au froid…

— Je rêve, ou tu me fais de la psychologie inversée en te fichant de moi au passage ?

— Je n'oserais jamais.

— Tous les jours plutôt. Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge : tu es capable de me donner la température quelle qu'elle soit. Si tu veux mon aide, j'apprécierais que tu me la formules à haute voix.

— S'il te plaît.

— Je ne suis pas convaincu une seconde. »

Un rire discret. Envoûtant à en mourir.

_« Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas._

— _Je te ferais tenir parole._

— _S'il te plaît. »_

Milo frissonna, soupirant doucement. Il reporta son attention sur les enfants, dont les expressions de concentration sincère lui pincèrent le cœur. Ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Il s'avança vers eux, frôlant de l'épaule son amant encore souriant.

« Alors, gamins. Montrez-moi un peu ce dont vous êtes capables.

— Comment cela ?

— Attaquez-moi.

— Mais… »

Le regard azur était de nouveau paniqué. Le Grec soupira, avant d'écarter les bras.

« Je suis là pour ça. Si vous y mettez du vôtre, je promets de vous dire lorsque vous serez meilleur que votre maître ne l'a été à votre âge.

— Je t'entends.

— Alors ? Vous voulez lui montrer ? »

Cette fois-ci, leur expression fût la même : un besoin évident de rendre le Onzième Chevalier fier d'eux. Et les sphères prirent en volume et en intensité par cette simple pensée. En silence, Camus observa pendant les heures qui suivirent les disciples s'acharner à donner vie à leurs pouvoirs, lançant les prémices d'une attaque que Milo connaissait bien. Leur froid variait en précision, et en degrés.

Frimas, neige, gel…

Le Chevalier du Verseau vit les étapes se raccourcir de plus en plus, alors que son amant gardait ses mains tendues, prêt à encaisser ce qu'ils auraient à lui offrir. Il n'avait pas dit mot depuis le début de cet entraînement, mais Camus avait conscience que son amant était présentement en train d'enregistrer des informations pour lui. Le regard allait et venait des sphères jetées à ses pieds aux visages concentrés face à lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent, cherchant à saisir la température exacte qu'il était en train de subir. Observant leur façon de se déplacer, de parler, de formuler, par leur gestuelle, une attaque qui avait pour but de devenir un jour mortelle.

Lorsque les enfant, haletants à genoux dans la neige, continuèrent de refuser à demander grâce, Camus sembla enfin satisfait, les invitant à venir déjeuner.

« Il était temps. Je te signale que je ne supporte pas le froid.

— Dit-il, après avoir traversé la moitié du continent pour venir ici. »

Le Grec grommela un peu pour la forme, pénétrant dans l'isba dans le but de se réchauffer aussi rapidement que possible. Malgré leur épuisement, les disciples mirent le couvert, et s'assurèrent immédiatement du bien être leur invité. L'éducation des Chevaliers du Verseaux ne cesserait jamais de l'épater. Camus se souciait réellement de ses élèves, tout comme son maître avant lui. Celui de Milo, pour sa part…

Caressant lentement les cicatrices béantes sur son torse déchiré, sa main vint tâter ses côtes, à présent bien enveloppées de peau et de muscles. Jamais aussi apparentes qu'elles ne l'avaient été. Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre, mâchonnant légèrement sur la chair toujours abîmée par ses réflexes de survie désespérés. Apercevant son geste, Camus fronça les sourcils, se portant immédiatement à ses côtés. Laissant son bras frôler le sien, le ramenant immédiatement à cette réalité.

_Tout va bien. Tu es rentré._

Milo hocha lentement, avant de rejoindre les disciples déjà attablés. S'étonnant de s'habituer déjà volontiers à un déjeuner dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Savourant l'heure qui s'écoula, dans un scénario similaire à la veille. Il imprima ce souvenir quelque part dans son cœur, se promettant de le chérir.

Camus y mit cependant un terme en regardant l'heure, débarrassant la table un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire.

« Vous avez jusqu'à quinze heures pour faire votre traduction.

— Bien, Maître. »

Les deux enfants se saisirent de leurs carnets et stylos, ainsi que de trois dictionnaires qui semblaient plus gros qu'eux. Intrigué, Milo s'approcha, voyant plusieurs langues s'étaler devant ses yeux, faisant sans doute parties des nombreuses parlées aisément par son amant polyglotte. Le Grec laissa les disciples à leurs exercices linguistiques, murmurant en s'approchant du Français :

« Impressionnant.

— Ils maîtrisent tous les deux quatre langues. Il était temps de passer aux suivantes.

— Evidemment. Quatre langues, c'est insuffisant.

— Dans notre fonction, ça l'est, en effet.

— Leur as-tu fait démonstration de ton superbe accent en Anglais ?

— Ma prononciation est excellente, et tu le sais parfaitement.

— Evidemment, Monsieur le diplomate. »

Milo prit place face à Camus près de la cheminée, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme en voyant l'échiquier déployé devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je suppose.

— Tu peux ressortir, si tu veux.

— Monstre. »

L'invité accepta se plier au jeu, après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps. Restait à voir si ses pauvres entraînements avec Aldébaran avaient porté leurs fruits. Et le Grec eut la forte impression que Camus avait lu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il demanda, nonchalamment :

« Comment se portent nos camarades ? »

Le Chevalier du Scorpion leva un sourcil en avançant son pion, levant les yeux vers son amant. Le regard carmin était insondable, et Milo dût avouer sa surprise.

« Cela t'intéresse vraiment ?

— Tout à fait.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis curieux.

— Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais pour répondre à ta question, Aldébaran est reparti son Brésil, Aiolia rumine sur son honneur, Shaka est imperturbable à ce qui se passe autour de lui, et les trois autres… Je les comprends chaque jour un peu moins.

— Les lettres d'Aphrodite se sont espacées, en effet.

— Vous vous écrivez souvent ?

— Quelques fois par an. »

Milo fronça légèrement les sourcils, laissant sa tour se faire prendre.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux._

— _Je ne le dirais pas, mais je te l'exprimerai parfaitement plus tard. »_

Un soupir lui répondit.

« Maître, je suis désolé, je crois que nous avons besoin de votre aide.

— J'arrive, Isaak.»

Se renfonçant dans le vieux cuir confortable, Milo s'étira, savourant la chaleur de la pièce où brûlait de nouveau un feu imposant dans l'âtre. Il reporta son attention sur Camus, parti jeter un œil sur les travaux de ses élèves, écoutant leurs questions et relevant leurs erreurs.

Et entendit alors des critiques plus vives qu'il ne se le permettait habituellement. Le visage fermé, les bras croisés, le onzième Chevalier avait le regard insondable. Pointant de l'index les erreurs de ses élèves, le Français semblait particulièrement intraitable, ce qui sortait de ses habitudes s'il en jugeait par les expressions de surprise de ses disciples.

Ce fût à cet instant que Milo nota combien les épaules de Camus étaient raidies. Détaillant ses gestes, sa façon de se déplacer, sa manière de parler, presque agacée, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La fausse curiosité de son amant précédemment n'était qu'un indice de plus, si jamais il en avait besoin.

Et le Grec comprit enfin : son hôte était stressé.

Bien qu'il souhaitât sincèrement respecter les règles de leur univers, Milo se retrouvait malgré tout à empiéter sur les habitudes du Français, et il pouvait voir la tension qui habitait l'attitude de son camarade. Sûrement liée à la façon qu'avait eu les disciples de les regarder tous les deux jusqu'à présent. Camus avait beau de ne pas être démonstratif, ses élèves semblaient déjà avoir un instinct développé, leur indiquant que la façon de se comporter de leur maître était différente. Le simple fait que le Grec soit autorisé en ces lieux était, en soi, entièrement contre-nature.

Il se mordit la lèvre. A ce rythme, son amant finirait de se refermer, et risquait de devenir cruel, inconsciemment. Se relevant, il s'approcha de la table où les disciples observaient leur aîné, le regard incertain face à son attitude agressive.

« Camus ? Et si j'entraînais les gamins avant la tombée de la nuit ? «

Le regard de sang se posa sur lui. Milo frissonna : son amant était réellement nerveux.

« Dans quel domaine ?

— Course à pied. Je suis un expert. Et tu as sans doute des rapports à terminer pour le Sanctuaire. »

_Repose-toi. Laisse-moi faire. Je m'occupe d'eux._

Lui offrir le silence et le calme dont il avait besoin. Lui donner l'occasion de remettre son masque, pour protéger tout ce qu'il avait construit, et qu'il devait apprendre à équilibrer, par amour pour lui.

Une telle agitation dans son quotidien n'était pas évidente à gérer, et Milo avait appris il y avait bien longtemps à déceler les prémices de remarques acérées par simple besoin de se protéger.

« Venez, vous deux. »

Les disciples le suivirent sans poser de question, intrigués par cet autre Chevalier d'Or si différent de leur maître. Il leur offrit une démonstration rapide, et sa vitesse, en particulier, sembla séduire Isaak qui passa un long moment à courir aussi rapidement que possible dans la plaine enneigée. Hyôga pour sa part, préférait visiblement suivre la précision de son attaque, dont les traces nettes parfaitement dessinées dans un bloc de glace à plusieurs dizaines de mètres forçaient l'admiration. Lentement, Milo sentit leur méfiance se dissiper, au profit d'une admiration certaine, et d'un respect toujours plus évident. Un sourire échappa au Scorpion : Camus avait extrêmement bien travaillé avec la prochaine génération.

Sentant son regard sur sa nuque, il se retourna pour lui rendre. A travers la fenêtre embuée de l'isba, le temps se suspendit un instant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, juste pour quelques secondes de bonheur volé. Milo sourit tendrement, autant qu'il pouvait se l'autoriser, alors que déjà, Isaak revenait à toute vitesse face à lui, exalté par un nouveau record battu. Le huitième gardien lui accorda des félicitations méritées, se souvenant péniblement du manque d'encouragements qu'il avait eu à subir par le passé. Il savait pertinemment que ces deux enfants n'avaient pas été entraînés comme lui, et il était hors de question de quitter la ligne de conduite choisie par le Chevalier du Verseau pour ses précieux disciples.

Milo demeura avec ces derniers plusieurs heures, les laissant faire démonstration enthousiaste de leurs pouvoirs. Il espérait que son amant avait trouvé l'occasion de se reposer, de se ressourcer loin d'eux. Il supposa que c'était le cas lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau son regard sur lui. Il se retourna pour lui sourire, voyant dans son expression une émotion plus intense qu'il ne se l'autorisait habituellement, mais un apaisement intense également.

Camus avait développé un sens de la famille accru, et il débordait, à sa façon particulière, d'un bonheur évident sans pouvoir le montrer pour autant. Il sortit de l'isba pour les rejoindre, observant ses disciples se permettre de s'accrocher au bras du huitième Chevalier pour se faire soulever comme si de rien n'était. Le Grec poussa un rugissement, faisant tourner les enfants pendus à ses bras.

Le Français poussa un soupir de soulagement. Loin d'avoir perturbé ses disciples, la présence de son ami semblait avoir renforcé encore d'avantage leur disposition à remplir leur mission pour leur Déesse. Et en cette période de doutes qui l'assaillait personnellement, il voyait cela comme un soulagement.

Milo pouvait se faire présent dans une nouvelle intimité que Camus se plaisait à imaginer.

Rejoignant son amant et ses disciples, il annonça le dîner, puis le coucher. Une nouvelle fois, le Grec contempla l'obéissance et le respect sans failles des deux enfants envers leur maître. Admirant sans se cacher la superbe relation établie entre les habitants de l'isba.

* * *

Le soir venu, Milo sortit de la douche et trouva Camus en train de lire dans le lit. Il resta un instant à la porte, observant le halo de lune autour du onzième gardien. Vraiment, cet homme trouble qui avait volé son cœur restait un être hypnotique où qu'il fût.

Quittant son appui, le Grec prit place derrière son amant qui se déplaça pour lui faire place. Souriant derrière la nuque pâle, il se colla entièrement, ses jambes et ses bras entourant le Français qui se laissa aller contre le torse derrière lui. Enfin, il se détendait. Laissant tomber son expression dure, la nuque en appui sur l'épaule du Grec. Quittant son ouvrage des yeux, il leva les yeux vers son amant qui tentait de déchiffrer l'écriture du livre.

Tournant la tête, Camus posa un baiser au coin des lèvres pleines, avant de coller sa joue à la peau nue.

« Ravi de voir que tu ne t'es pas soucié d'un tee-shirt.

— Je me suis dit que tu aurais trop chaud si j'en mettais un.

— Bien évidemment. Aucune arrière-pensée.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu sais mieux que personnes que j'ai beaucoup d'arrières pensées. Toutes t'impliquant dans un certain nombre de situations.

— Vil pervers.

— Mais voyez qui parle. »

Un sourire. Un silence. Milo pencha la tête, observant la ligne du visage anguleux qu'il aimait, et les cils si longs. Ses doigts caressèrent les bras nus, lentement.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

— Bien.

— Mieux ? »

Camus ne chercha pas à savoir comment Milo avait compris. Il savait, tout simplement.

« Oui. Merci. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, mais… cela reste compliqué pour moi aussi. »

Il était rare d'entendre une telle franchise chez le Verseau d'habitude peu expansif sur son ressenti. Et le Scorpion choisit de l'en remercier, et de l'encourager.

« Je suis désolé de chambouler tes habitudes.

— Ne sois pas ridicule.

— Tu arrives trop tard.

— Je suis très sérieux. Je t'ai invité ici parce que tu es le bienvenu. Parce que… je te voulais. Ici. Avec moi. »

Un élan d'émotion submergea le concerné. Serrant l'homme qu'il aimait, il posa son front contre l'épaule opaline, avant de tourner le visage fin vers lui. Il inspira profondément, croisant son regard brûlant, et frôla ses lèvres pour murmurer :

« Merci de m'avoir permis de partager ta vie.

— Merci d'avoir voulu en faire partie »

L'étau serrant son cœur se fit encore plus intense, et il clama un baiser attendu depuis trop longtemps, l'embrassant férocement, tendrement, passionnément. Camus se retourna dans ses bras, reposant le livre sur la table de chevet sans jamais lâcher la bouche aimée. Immédiatement, les mains du Grec trouvèrent place autour des hanches étroites, derrière la nuque pâle. Il repoussa les mèches écarlates, sa bouche descendant pour mordre la peau devenue accessible. Sans perdre un instant, Camus grimpa sur ses hanches, se déhanchant inconsciemment contre ses reins. Milo gronda doucement, ses mains encourageant entièrement le rythme entre eux, son souffle se perdant à l'oreille de son amant.

« Ce soir ?

— Je t'en prie.

— Dieux merci, je mourrais d'envie de toi. »

Un rire à son oreille suivi d'un frôlement de dents sur le lobe. Un lourd frisson le secoua, ses mains prenant place sur les fesses de Camus, fermement. L'enjoignant à se mouvoir plus fort, plus intensément, partageant le même grondement de désir, et les mêmes soupirs haletés. Les doigts habiles retracèrent les cicatrices béantes parcourant son torse, et Milo frissonna, appréciant la caresse comme un baume salvateur et désirable. Camus poursuivit ses effleurements, jusqu'à tirer sur la cordelette de son pantalon, précipitamment. Le Grec souleva ses hanches, l'aidant à se débarrasser de l'inutile accessoire.

Le sourire appréciateur du Français lui indiqua parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de son manque de sous-vêtement, mais tout commentaire fut oublié lorsque les doigts abîmés se refermèrent sur son sexe. Milo ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, étouffant un grognement de plaisir sourd. Ramenant sa bouche vers la sienne, ses mains massèrent avec une envie non dissimulée les corps de Camus. Ses reins, ses fesses, ses cuisses… L'enjoignant à continuer ses mouvements qui le rendaient fous. Le tissu du pantalon frottait sur son sexe nu, et jamais Milo n'avait été plus tenté de déchirer un vêtement qu'en cet instant.

D'un mouvement de reins plus maladroit qu'il ne l'aurait aimé, il inversa leurs positions, plantant une main près du visage superbe. Il savoura la vision des mèches étalées sur l'oreiller, et du regard hypnotisant du onzième Chevalier. Retirant le dernier vêtement honni entre eux, Milo colla leurs corps, reprenant le rythme de friction qu'ils adoraient. Il regarda les yeux se fermer de plaisir sous lui, et la façon dont Camus haletait, le visage légèrement tourné. Le Grec donna un mouvement de reins plus brusques, le désir prenant le contrôle de ses lèvres.

« Merde, Camus, tu es tellement-

— Embrasse-moi. »

Son amant devenait plus exigeant. Et Milo devait admettre adorer ça.

Il se hâta de répondre aux ordres désireux, sa main droite glissant entre eux, observant avec délice l'autre homme se cambrer entre ses bras. Ses lèvres coulèrent le long de son cou, mordillant légèrement la peau fine, avant de s'arrêter sur une clavicule. Il attaqua un peu plus fermement, marquant l'épiderme, poursuivant la friction entre leurs corps dénudés.

« Oui ! »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais affolé comme rarement Camus se l'était autorisé jusqu'à présent. Il sentit dans ses cheveux les mains avides le coller plus fort contre lui, l'encourageant à poursuivre ses délicieux effleurements buccaux sur sa peau brûlante. Lentement, il poursuivit sa route le long du torse sensible, sa langue s'égarant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, ses dents jouant légèrement sur ce qu'elles trouvaient en passant. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le sexe de son amant, et il savoura les vibrations du corps sous le sien, et les murmures incohérents. Il mordit la peau délicate autour du nombril, gagnant un mouvement de reins brusque, et des ongles parfaits sur ses épaules nues. Il retint un juron, l'envie lui sciant les reins, rendant difficile toute réflexion.

« Milo…

— J'ai envie de toi, Camus.

— Dépêche-toi… La table de chevet. »

Se redressant précipitamment, il ouvrit le troisième tiroir, farfouillant avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Ramenant la bouteille, il la trouva plus vide que dans ses souvenirs. Un sourire torve se dessina sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de son amant échevelé. Le souffle court, Camus parvenait malgré tout à lui lancer un regard noir sous ses rougeurs évidentes.

« Eh bien…

— Tais-toi.

— Je te manque tant que ça.

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer. »

L'honnêteté de Camus le surprit. Souriant plus tendrement cette fois, il enduisit ses doigts du liquide nécessaire, reprenant place au-dessus de son amant, l'embrassant profondément. Le long de ses reins, il sentit les ongles longs griffer sa peau alors qu'il entamait, lentement, les premiers gestes devenus si agréables au fil du temps. Il observa la façon dont Camus tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, accrochant les siens, mais ne pouvant résister au plaisir, la tête se perdant en arrière au fil de ses mouvements. Ses lèvres descendirent encore d'avantage, ses doigts poursuivant leur ouvrage nécessaire. Le gémissement mordu dans la main de Camus fut sa récompense, et Milo savoura sur sa langue l'enthousiasme de son amant. Mouvant ses doigts lentement, offrant deux caresses enivrantes à la fois.

Les doigts calleux, alternant entre ses cheveux et les draps, n'avaient de cesse de se crisper. Donnant un léger coup de langue amusé sur le sexe tendu devant lui, Milo remonta pour embrasser le onzième gardien au souffle court. Au troisième doigt, il vit le regard carmin s'écarquiller, et la respiration de son amant se bloquer. Camus se jeta à ses lèvres, étouffant ce qu'il aurait voulu hurler, et Milo sourit. Répondant avec ferveur à la langue caressant la sienne, ses doigts s'activant toujours plus sur cette zone si sensible, savourant ce qu'il criait silencieusement.

« Mi…lo ! Viens ! _Viens ! _»

Douloureusement conscient de son envie, le Grec s'empressa d'utiliser le lubrifiant sur son sexe, relevant les jambes de Camus sur ses reins. Il savoura les griffures éparpillées dans son dos, autant que la sensation qui lui coupait présentement la respiration. Retenant difficilement un grognement de pure satisfaction, il caressa la joue du Français puis s'immobilisa, attentif à l'expression de son amant. Il observa le torse pâle se soulever précipitamment, les sourcils froncés, et les lèvres mordues inconsciemment. Le corps pâle se resserra autour de lui, et le huitième gardien manqua basculer. Jurant intérieurement, Milo crispa les doigts dans les draps et grogna, tentant par n'importe quel moyen de garder pied en cet instant.

« Ô, dieux… Merde…

— Qu'est-ce… que tu fais ?

— J'avais espéré que tu en aies une vague idée, à ce stade…

— Milo !

— J'essaye désespérément de ne pas te refaire le coup de nos quinze ans, Camus.»

Le concerné s'immobilisa, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il croisa les yeux bleus débordant d'émotions et de plaisir ainsi que d'une réelle frustration. Il nota la tension de ses épaules, et toute la crispation de son corps hurlant de désir. D'envie de le prendre, brusquement, et de le faire crier sans discontinuer des heures durant.

Un petit rire lui échappa, si tendre que Milo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il apprécia la caresse sur sa joue, et le sourire aguicheur qui suivit après ça. Puis manqua de s'étouffer en sentant le bassin de Camus bouger lentement, son corps si délicieusement étroit autour du sien.

« Idiot. Nous avons toute la nuit, et j'ai vraiment envie de toi… Depuis six mois.»

Passant la langue sur ses lèvres, le Grec entama enfin un mouvement de reins lent, savourant contre ses lèvres les gémissements étouffés. Accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le Français se cambra, ses jambes se relevant autour des hanches mates. Prenant appui sur l'oreiller, Milo saisit l'une de ses cuisses entre ses mains, relevant d'avantage le bassin de son amant, entamant enfin le rythme espéré.

Un cri, entre leurs lèvres. Retenant un sourire satisfait, le huitième gardien se pencha près du visage qu'il adorait, redonnant brutalement des reins entre les jambes interminables, buvant gémissements affamés et encouragements voilés. Réalisant alors, entre plusieurs mouvements de moins en moins contrôlés, que Camus criait. Prenait un plaisir fou, et le manifestait par tous les pores de sa peau. Tout son corps le lui hurlait. Ses jambes qui l'encourageaient, ses ongles plantés dans son dos, ses yeux fermés de plaisir, et ses soupirs voilés.

A sa façon, à sa manière masquée, le Français se laissait aller, et Milo en était fou. Incapable de se retenir à présent, il entama des va-et-vient plus brusques, plus profonds, les ongles plantés sur ses fesses l'encourageant à ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Tout comme les murmures à son oreille. Il se consumait De désir, d'envie. Eperdu sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux qui ne parvenaient pas à le rester… Il n'allait jamais tenir.

_« Je t'aime ! Je… t'aime ! »_

Il l'entendait comme s'il lui avait hurlé à l'oreille. Ses gestes empressés étaient autant de déclarations qu'il avait appris à lire. Sa main glissa entre eux, et Milo savoura un nouveau baiser volé. Caressant le sexe tendu de son amant, le huitième gardien entama un dernier rythme de reins, dans le seul but de le faire enfin décoller comme il en rêvait depuis des mois. Se jetant à son cou, les lèvres nichées sous son oreille, le Grec put savourer les petits murmures et cris qu'il laissait échapper pour lui.

« Milo… Milo… Milo, je- Haan ! »

Camus n'avait pas pu tenir.

La vision de son amant, habituellement plein de retenue, secoué par les vagues de plaisir eût raison de lui, et il ne lui fallait que quelques brusques mouvements de plus pour prendre son plaisir, mordant intensément l'épaule pâle face à lui. Il savoura le gémissement grondeur qu'il provoqua, ne pouvant s'en soucier à cet instant. Il s'effondra sur Camus, tentant de garder une partie de son poids sur son bras, cherchant une respiration impossible à récupérer.

Il avait enfin douloureusement conscience des marques laissées dans sa chair par les ongles longs, mais sourit à l'idée d'être clamé pour les prochains jours au moins. Camus ne manifestait pas la moindre envie de le voir s'éloigner, accroché comme il l'était. Le Grec embrassa la peau à sa portée, de l'épaule abîmée au cou quelque peu mordu, jusqu'aux lèvres ravagées.

Camus avait l'air encore perdu, et Milo songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus séduisant. Son expression rêveuse, et ses yeux brillants du plaisir assouvi. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant, il se retira lentement, s'attirant un grognement. Il n'en tint pas compte, et ramena la couverture sur eux, sans jamais cesser de se tenir entièrement allongé au-dessus de Camus. Il voulait l'entourer, totalement. Le rassurer. Savourer cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Les doigts pâles caressèrent ses lèvres et sa joue, le ramenant à lui pour un baiser, le plus tendre de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'à présent.

« Tu avais raison… comment diable fais-tu pour toujours t'améliorer ?

— Tes standards ne sont pas très élevés.

— Je pense au contraire qu'ils sont… exactement comme il faut.

— Je suis flatté. »

L'expression de Camus au détour d'un rayon de lune avait quelque chose de fascinant. D'hypnotisant, vraiment. Et Milo, de nouveau, se sentit happé par ses lèvres, laissant leurs corps onduler inconsciemment au rythme de leurs envies pour les prochaines heures. Ils s'aimeraient encore, tant qu'ils en avaient la force.

Jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne les rattrape, les laissant enveloppés dans une lueur de soleil sans chaleur, mais dont Milo savoura la beauté sur la peau adorée. Face à lui, de profil, Camus souriait. Leurs doigts enlacés entre eux étaient autant de promesses d'éternité qu'ils ne pouvaient prononcer puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Collant leur front, le Grec inspira profondément, savourant cet instant, pour le chérir pendant les mois qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre.

Embrassant de nouveau son amant, avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Ensuite, le temps reprendrait son cours : il lui faudrait se lever, et s'en aller. Au Sanctuaire, on attendait déjà son retour.

* * *

Milo observa la main tendue vers lui, dans toute son officialité. Il savait, bien évidemment, que Camus n'avait pas d'autre choix. Face à ses disciples, la distance envers un autre Chevalier était nécessaire. Il échangea donc la poignée de main attendue, laissant néanmoins le bout de ses doigts frôler l'intérieur du poignet de son amant, en souvenir et promesse tout à la fois. Et il vit, dans le regard du Français, une passion et une frustration faisant écho à celles qu'il ressentait.

Reportant son attention sur les enfants, Milo leur offrit le même salut officiel qu'à son arrivée. Poing au cœur et visage baissé. Dans les yeux brillait toute l'admiration pour un protocole qu'ils n'avaient appris que sur le papier. Ils imitèrent le geste immédiatement, dans toute leur maladroite dignité.

« Au revoir, Maître Milo.

— Vous reviendrez ? »

La question du semi-Russe interrogea le Grec, qui leva les yeux vers Camus. Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Ce serait certainement le mieux qu'ils pouvaient espérer obtenir de lui en cet instant.

« Si Athéna le veut, ce sera avec plaisir. Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Isaak, Hyôga. »

Il frotta doucement leurs cheveux, souriant avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Serrant son maigre bagage, Milo tourna les talons, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans la toundra profonde qui entourait l'isba. Tentant, vainement, de ne pas porter attention à ce pincement dans son cœur, à l'idée de quitter les deux enfants qu'il savait aimer déjà, et leur insaisissable maître dont il était fou depuis des années déjà.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans ce paysage de silence, il sentit derrière lui une présence aimée et bien connue. N'osant y croire pour autant, il se retourna pour trouver son amant à quelques mètres de lui. En un instant, le Français se tint à ses côtés.

Tirant le Chevalier du Scorpion par le col, Camus lui offrit le baiser qu'il n'avait osé espérer obtenir. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, et les siennes répondirent, s'entrouvrirent. Contre la sienne, la langue de son amant. Une caresse enivrante à laquelle il ne pouvait que répondre. Gémissant légèrement de plaisir, de soulagement, le Grec entoura son amant de ses bras, à l'en décoller légèrement du sol dans un baiser passionné empreint de désespoir.

Ayant conscience tous les deux qu'il était impossible de savoir lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

Camus se décolla, de quelques millimètres à peine, collant son front au sien. S'assurant que leurs regards s'épousaient, avant de murmurer :

« Reviens chez nous, Milo. Reviens chez toi, dès que tu le pourras.

— Camus…

— Tu fais partie de notre vie. Et je te demande de ne pas l'oublier. »

_Où que tu sois, et quoi qu'il puisse arriver._

Milo ferma les yeux, un bref instant. Endiguant les larmes qu'il sentait prêtes à couler. Caressant de ses doigts le visage adoré, et frôlant de ses lèvres la bouche qu'il aimait. Il hocha, lentement, embrassant de nouveau son amant.

« Je te le promets. »

Revenir vers lui. Vers eux. Vers cette famille qu'ils s'étaient créée, loin du Sanctuaire et loin de la guerre vers laquelle ils étaient poussés chaque jour qui passait. Il serra les dents, le cœur déchiré de devoir quitter Camus en cet instant. De nouveau, ce fût le Français qui l'embrassa comme il le faisait rarement. Accroché à lui, les lèvres avides et le corps brûlant. Milo répondit avec autant de ferveur, jusqu'à l'instant où il trouva la force de s'éloigner pour de bon. Déposant sur la bouche de Camus la promesse qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se renouveler.

_Je reviendrai._

_Je t'attendrai._

Toujours, dans cet ailleurs lointain n'existant que pour eux.


End file.
